Sk8er Boi
by Kaiyu-chan
Summary: I altered Yugi's gender; he's a girl in here. I hope you like the song and the story...R&R! As usual, fluffy Y x YY!


"Sk8er Boi"  
  
A/N: Yami is a guitarist who has a crush on Tea, but Tea doesn't really like him in *that* way. Instead, Yami now sings for a little one who captures his heart. YUGI! ^-^ Yugi's gender is a girl for this story--for the lyrics to Avril's Sk8er Boi! Song's edited in a couple of parts...but NO shounen-ai, Yugi is a girl people!  
  
And half a crossover because I grab GW characters.  
  
Disclaimer: Song, no. Yugi, no. Yami, no. YUGIOH, NO! Ok?  
  
Warning: No shounen-ai here, Yugi's a girl. But still sweet all the same, ne? ^^;; No Tea/Anzu hater here, just...I don't like her with Yami. Or Yugi.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~He was a boy  
  
She was a girl  
  
Can i make it any more obvious  
  
He was a punk  
  
She did ballet  
  
What more can i say  
  
He wanted her  
  
She'd never tell secretly she wanted him as well  
  
But all of her friends  
  
Stuck up their nose  
  
They had a problem with his leather clothes~  
  
Domino High School was full of different cliques. There were the preppy--or snobby or rich--groups full of popular girls, the jocks, rockers, nerds, geeks...a lot. But two of these groups were well-known in Domino, since half the school's hearthrobs existed in these two cliques.  
  
One was the preppy clique, headed by Tea Gardener with her friends: Relena Peacecraft, Dorothy, Seto Kaiba, and Lady Une.  
  
The other was the rocker clique, headed by Yami with his friends: Bakura, Marik and Duo Maxwell.  
  
Quatre Raberba Winner, Trowa Barton, Wufei Chang, Ryou Bakura, Malik Ishtar, and Yugi Moutou were well-known because they were the ones who the preppy and rocker cliques eyed, mostly because they were full of high- spirited, sweet, and cute boys, with Yugi being the only girl in the group.  
  
Yami and his rocker group were chatting mostly about anything and everything, whilst the sweet clique was walking by. Yami turned his head in time to see Yugi, a pretty girl who was popular because she was cute, smart, and the only girl whose hair was spiked up like Yami's. But most liked her because she was friendly and often meant whatever she said.  
  
"Ohayo, Yugi-chan." Yami called. Yugi blushed sweetly and replied, "Ohayo, Yami-san..." Her group knew that she had the BIGGEST crush on Yami, but was still far too shy to admit it. Besides, she had a pretty good idea that Yami liked Tea. Nevertheless, she still loved him.  
  
"Going to Tea's party?" He asked. Yugi nodded. "Hai. How about you?"  
  
"Same." Yami replied. Yugi was pretty cute, and she was a really shy girl. Just then, Tea's group came near. "Hi Yugi!" Tea said happily, and Yugi smiled. "Hi Tea."  
  
"Don't you ever get tired hanging around with all those boys around you?" Dorothy asked. "Come hang out with us; it'll be fun."  
  
Yugi smiled politely. "I'm sorry...but maybe another time. Tea, I have to go now...see you!"  
  
The brunette nodded and waved goodbye to her best friend. She was still the pretty girl, even though the brunette had long ago become popular. Yet she always treated Yugi the same way when they were best friends.  
  
"Hey, Tea. See you tonight?" Yami asked, while Bakura whispered to Marik, "He's trying it AGAIN." Marik nodded. "Our boy just doesn't learn...but it's a fun show to watch."  
  
Tea nodded. "Of course. It's *my* party."  
  
As the group left, Relena said, "Do you even *like* him, Tea?!"  
  
Tea shook her head and laughed. "Of course not! Not with his clothes."  
  
~He was a skater boy  
  
She said see you later boy  
  
He wasn't good enough for her  
  
She had a pretty face  
  
But her head was up in space  
  
She needed to come back down to earth~  
  
"How come I always have to push Yami away from me...oh, yeah. It's because 'Lena and the others just won't accept him...ah, well. Maybe his crush will go away in time." She then preceeded to talk with her friends, and losing herself in the responsibilities she had in society.  
  
Yami meanwhile, aspired and struggled with his guitarist career, whilst Yugi studied to write, and become a successful business manager.  
  
~5 years from now  
  
She sits at home  
  
Feeding the baby she's all alone  
  
She turns on tv  
  
Guess who she sees  
  
Skater boy rockin up MTV  
  
She calls up her friends  
  
They already know  
  
And they've all got  
  
Tickets to see his show  
  
She tags along  
  
Stands in the crowd  
  
Looks up at the man that she turned down~  
  
5 Years from now, college graduate, living in a large mansion, married to a wealthy lawyer, Tea fed her first baby as she turned on TV. She sees him, Yami, now a rock star playing live. Excitedly, she called her friends. "Relena! Did you--?" Relena's voice told her she had. "Yes! Want to go see his show?"  
  
"Sure." Tea said, as she hung the phone, called a babysitter and went to the concert. When she looked at him, he was still the same Yami who had a crush on her in high school. Still handsome, still hot, and still wearing leather. His hair was a bit wilder than usual, but he rocked very well on his guitar.  
  
The crowd went wild, his guitar playing charming it's way into their hearts.  
  
Immediately, Tea felt that she loved him.  
  
~He was a skater boy  
  
She said see you later boy  
  
He wasn't good enough for her  
  
Now he's a super star  
  
Slamming on his guitar  
  
Does your pretty face see what he's worth?~  
  
As Yami finished his number, there were numerous calls, shouts and clapping in the crowd. Sweating, Yami smiled and said, "Thank you! The girl who made it possible to be here people, is my new girlfriend--Yugi!"  
  
Little Yugi came out, and she had grown a few over the years, but was still shorter than Yami. She was as beautiful as usual, her spiked hair a bit calmer than Yami's was. Large amethyst eyes looked at them, and a cute smile lit up her face. The crowd smiled. "AWW!!!!" They couldn't deny that the little girl, now a success, owner of numerous record companies in the world, was perfect for the rocker.  
  
Yugi smiled as she went on stage. "Well...I really knew Yami could do it...he's always been great at this, and I hope he'll keep on playing for all you guys..."  
  
~Sorry girl but you missed out  
  
Well tough luck that boy's mine now  
  
We are more than just good friends  
  
This is how the story ends  
  
Too bad that you couldn't see,  
  
See the man that boy could be  
  
There is more that meets the eye  
  
I see the soul that is inside~  
  
Yami swept Yugi into his arms, the little girl fitting right into his arms. They kissed, and the crowd went wild. Yami looked at Anzu, but Yugi just gave her a look that said, 'Sorry, girl, tough luck but he's mine now!'  
  
If only Anzu could have seen...the man that Yami had been back in high school and was now, the boy that Yugi saw. But tough luck for her, and all the better for Yugi! (ne?!)  
  
~He's just a boy  
  
And Im just a girl  
  
Can I make it any more obvious  
  
We are in love  
  
Haven't you heard  
  
How we rock eachothers world~  
  
After the show, the three met backstage. "Lovely to see you again, Tea! I was hoping you'd come to Yami's show!" Yugi said, smiling brightly. Tea nodded. "I wanted to come. How'd you two get together?"  
  
Yugi smiled. "After graduation, I was aspiring to become a music writer...but nobody would play the songs I wrote. Then I saw Yami and he was struggling too...so we helped each other. I hired him, he played my songs, and then I bought a record company. Now I own a lot of record companies and Yami's successful!"  
  
"I'm glad. Oh, and Yugi, Yami?" The two looked at Tea. "Hai?"  
  
"Live a happy life for me, ne?" The two nodded. "It's a promise, Tea!"  
  
~I'm with the skater boy, I said see ya later boy  
  
i'll be back stage after the show  
  
i'll be at a studio  
  
singing the song we wrote  
  
about a girl you used to know~  
  
When Tea left, Yugi kissed Yami and said, "I'll be at the studio..." Yami nodded. "I'll meet you there, babe...I still have to change from my clothes." Yugi nodded and smiled cutely, she had a new song to let Yami play, and was hoping that it would be soon.  
  
"Skater boy...it's a new one I wrote...hope you like it, my Yami...finally, you're mine...I love you."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
See? Do you like it? I hope so! I KNOW I DID! ^^;; ANd don't flame me, SKATER BOY BELONGS TO AVRIL LAVIGNE, I just said it was Yugi's because of the story. And I hope you love the fact that Yugi is cute even as a girl! ^- ^ 


End file.
